


Silent Embrace

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [18]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Brothers, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avox Hux gets one chance and he takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Embrace

“Avox! You are needed to fix one of the terminals in the Tribute training room! Go!” 

He went with a bow of his caged head, moving quickly to avoid punishment. He kept his eyes down as he walked down the hallway, avoiding making contact with anyone he passed along the way. As he entered the training room he went straight to the broken terminal, working on fixing it.

He didn’t realize anyone else was in the room until someone touched his shoulder. He flinched and looked up, his cybernetic eyes focusing on the figure standing behind him. He calmed down a little when he realized it was another Avox, tilting his head to look through the bars.

“Br'tha…” Hux mumbled. He watched as recognition dawned on the other’s face, slipping a hand through his head cage to touch his cheek. He slid down to his knees and pulled him into a tight hug, refusing to let him go until he heard someone coming.


End file.
